


Ursinho Gus

by Nicolle_Midnight



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle_Midnight/pseuds/Nicolle_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Brian tivesse encontrado Justin muitos anos antes do encontro no episódio 101?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ursinho Gus

Ursinho Gus  
PITTSBURG, setembro de 1987  
Brian se assustou quando aquele ursinho caiu bem em cima da sua cabeça.  
\- Ei! Você pode me dar o Gus?  
Ele olhou para o garotinho no escorregador, loiro, de olhos azuis, não mais que quatro anos e, tão bonito que mais se parecia com um dos anjos que enfeitavam a igreja que sua mãe o obrigava a ir todos os domingos.   
-Gus?  
-O meu ursinho!  
-Vai Brian! Devolve logo o urso idiota pro garoto e vamos embora. _ Brian se lembrou o que estava fazendo naquele parque, tentando consolar Mikey de mais uma paixão que deu errado: agora foi o zagueiro do time da escola deles.  
_ Meu urso não é idiota! Vocês é que são fumando esses cigarros esquisitos! Vocês sabiam que isso dá câncer?  
Brian não estava muito acostumado com pirralhos, ainda mais espertinhos como esse, mas algo no garoto o intrigou e ele decidiu puxar conversa.  
\- Como você se chama? Quantos anos você tem? E onde está a sua mãe?  
\- Eu não tenho autorização para falar com estranhos!  
\- Então por que você está falando comigo?  
\- Porque você está com o meu ursinho e eu quero ele de volta.   
Nossa! O menino conseguia ser mais coerente do que Mikey, com ou sem maconha. E por falar em Mikey:  
\- Olha menino, nós sabemos que você está perdido. Eu sou Michael Novotny e esse é meu amigo Brian Kinney, nós vamos ajudar você a achar sua mãe. Agora você pode nos falar qual é o seu nome e o nome da sua mãe?  
-Eu não estou perdido! Eu sei onde está a minha mãe! E vocês deveriam estar na escola e não fumando esses cigarros esquisitos e bebendo num parque cheio de crianças. E as mães de vocês não sabem que estão aqui, com certeza!  
\- Brian, devolve o urso pro menino. Ele é da CIA ou um mutante com superpoderes e vai derreter nossos cérebros.  
-Eu não sou da CIA , não sou mutante e não posso derreter seus cérebros, pois eu acho que vocês não tem.  
Brian estava achando muito divertido aquele menino tão pequeno, tão bonito e tão inteligente. Algo naquele garoto o fascinava de uma forma diferente, que ele não tinha como explicar. Um sentimento estranho o forçava a estender aquele momento, irresistivelmente. Ele queria saber mais sobre o piralho espertinho, entender o que estava sentindo. Por que ele estava dando tanta atenção para o moleque? Por que ele não queria que o pentelho fosse embora? Ele decidiu continuar aquela conversa, para isso decidiu mudar de tática:   
\- Bem, ursinho Gus, vou devolver-lhe pro seu dono se você me prometer levar ele de volta para a mãe dele.   
\- Você é alguma espécie de maluco conversando com meu ursinho? Você acha que ele vai lhe responder?  
\- Já que você não responde, resolvi tentar com o ursinho.  
\- Tudo bem! Eu respondo! Mas eu acho que seu amigo acabou de desmaiar!  
" Droga! O moleque tinha razão. Obrigado Mikey! Agora você conseguiu assustar o menino."   
\- Não se preocupe! Ele dormiu! Logo vai ficar bem!  
\- Tudo bem! Você vai me devolver o Gus? ( Brian balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e colocou a língua no canto da bochecha, na expectativa da resposta do garoto). Eu não sou da CIA,não sou mutante e nem tenho superpoderes. Na minha escola, falaram para meus pais que eu tenho a inteligência acima da média, mas isso não é grande coisa, só me ajuda a aprender com mais facilidade que os outros. Eu me chamo Justin Taylor, tenho quatro anos e seis meses , minha mãe se chama Jennifer e meu pai Craig. A minha mãe esteve esse tempo todo sentada naquele banco lá na frente, olhando para nós.   
O menino deixou Brian perplexo. Algo naquele menino o encantou como nunca aconteceu antes. Isso estava começando a incomodá-lo. Talvez, ele precisasse fumar menos maconha para acabar com esse tipo de besteira. Justin ( era esse o nome?) , era apenas um garoto riquinho e mimado pelo papai e pela mamãe. Ele devolveu o ursinho. Justin finalmente escorregou no brinquedo e correu para onde estava sua mãe. Justin se virou para Brian, deu um sorriso que parecia iluminar o mundo e lhe deu adeus. Ao chegar perto de sua mãe, uma autêntica dona de casa WASP, ganhou um beijo e um abraço carinhoso, o que fez Brian se lembrar que tinha que deixar Mikey apresentável para poder pedir mais uma noite de refúgio para Debbie.  
PITTSBURG, novembro de 2007  
Brian, estava se divertindo com a cara que Justin estava fazendo quando Jennifer resolveu mostrar seus álbuns de bebê .   
Após dois anos em Nova York, Justin tinha feito vários contatos com as galerias e conseguiu uma agente bem competente, permitindo que Justin pintasse em Pittsburg e viajasse quando necessário. O jantar, na casa de Jennifer , foi uma das muitas comemorações pela sua volta , além das feitas por Debbie, Michael e Ben, Emmet... e claro a comemoração interminável e particular dele e de Brian!   
Mas, sem dúvida, o ponto alto do jantar foram os álbuns do bebê Justin, algo que depois de sete anos de relacionamento com Brian, Justin acreditou que estava livre, mas Jennifer e Brian tinham se tornado grandes amigos e agora estavam unidos para constrangê-lo.  
Quando Brian viu a foto do menino lindo de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros de quatro anos abraçado ao seu ursinho Gus, Brian se lembrou daquele garoto que o deixou completamente desconcertado há vinte anos atrás em um parque, ele resolveu descobrir onde estava aquele ursinho e chegou a uma conclusão que finalmente lhe explicou o furacão loiro que transformou sua vida: Brian Kinney jamais teve chance alguma de poder resistir e vencer Justin Taylor.


End file.
